


【包托/杰托】日落

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯在逃王子au请注意避雷*
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 10





	【包托/杰托】日落

*

窗外正下着雨，火车是很久以前的型号，运行速度算不上快，两旁在雨幕笼罩下的绿色植被一帧一帧地向后退，金发的Omega托着下巴，目光聚焦在玻璃上缓缓滑落的雨滴，看起来像是电影截图一样。

据费尔南多离开皇宫已经十二个小时，现在父母肯定已经发现了他已经离开的事实，正在派人到处寻找他。作为王室这一代里唯一一个Omega，费尔南多其实常常感到一种未知的恐慌，即使父母再怎么疼爱他，到了年纪总要嫁给合适的Alpha，邻国来访问的Alpha王子就是最好的证明。

但于费尔南多而言，他才十八岁，还不想太早定下以后的人生，也不想做联姻的工具，于是在邻国王子到来的前夕，从皇宫里逃跑了。

  
其实也没有地方要去，于是选了一条即将要废止的线路，整座车厢空无一人，不用在意举止是否得体，也不用担心谁拍下他的照片上传网络引来注意，他觉得自己前所未有的自由。

然而世界给他喘息的空隙好像只有短短一瞬，下一站停靠的时间稍微久了一点，他正疑惑着，一个穿着休闲装的男人上来，环顾了一下整个车厢，看了看手里的票根，坐在了费尔南多面前。

费尔南多：......

毕竟对方是花钱买票，费尔南多也不好说这么多空座位你没必要按着票上的来坐，只好尴尬地望向外面，好在对方也没有和他交流的意思，自顾自地从旅行包里掏了本书来看，费尔南多松了口气，离到终点站大概还有三个小时，他继续思考人生。

他和男人平安无事地相处了二十分钟，火车微微颠簸一下，男人手里的书签轻飘飘地掉落到费尔南多脚边，金发少年俯身捡起来，将书签递还给男人。

“谢谢。”

“没事。”

“你也是来看日落的吗？”男人将书签夹进书里，顺手把书放在桌子上，很自然地开始攀谈。

“啊？”费尔南多有点迷茫，男人解释道：“我在旅游攻略上看到过，这条火车线路的终点站靠海，日落很有名。”

“是外国人吗？”费尔南多下意识小声咕哝一句，这边的日落很有名没错，这条线路也是专门为日落而设的，但也已经是十几年前的事情了，不知道这个男人看的是哪一年的旅游攻略，现在好玩的东西越来越多，谁还会专门坐四五个小时的火车看一场不知道能不能等来的日落。

男人的耳朵很灵，听到他的话也没有觉得被冒犯，反而笑了笑，“你好，我叫杰拉德，确实是外国人。”

费尔南多没想到自己会把内心独白说漏嘴，有点不好意思了：“我是费尔南多。”

“看来你不是为了日落而来，本来还想结个伴的，我听说海滩有点难找，能告诉我怎么走吗？”

“啊……”费尔南多挠了挠头发，“要不我带你去吧。”

“这样的话有点太麻烦你了，”杰拉德很温和地说，“没关系的，只用告诉我往哪里走就可以了，别因为我而耽误你的事情。”

“不是的，”费尔南多有点纠结地抿了抿嘴，“我没什么事情要办，坐这趟车只是……呃，总之我没什么事情，小时候也跟着父母去过不少次日落海滩，好久没去过了，也想再去看看，我跟你一起走吧。”

他说完有点忐忑地看着杰拉德，杰拉德笑了一下，“那就再好不过了。”

*  
杰拉德据他自己说是个背包客，天南地北地到处旅行，对哪里感兴趣就去哪里，这次也是在网上看见很多年前的帖子，觉得很漂亮就过来了。

“好自由。”费尔南多有点羡慕，他从小在皇宫里，虽然也去过不少地方，但不是随父母去访问就是有别的事由，这样想走就走的旅行很难拥有。

杰拉德笑了笑没说什么，开始给他讲述旅行过程中有趣的事情，比如在古堡里看到的刻有歌词的餐刀，食客们餐前唱错祷词就会被切掉手指，在脆弱冰面上行走结果不慎掉入湖中的狐狸被人们凿出来放在湖边上警示人类不要轻视自然的力量，还有开着的时候像游弋金鱼一样漂亮的枯萎了却会呈现出骷髅模样的花。他掏出手机给费尔南多展示照片，一来一回地找照片太过麻烦，干脆坐到了费尔南多的旁边。

杰拉德是个很英俊的人，这种英俊是外貌和气质的结合体，体现在他和人相处的时候不会让对方感到一丝一毫的不适，他又去过很多地方，见多识广，更加懂得理解和包容，和他聊天也很自然愉快，费尔南多渐渐和他熟悉起来，了解了很多关于他的事情，但是提及自己，费尔南多还是有点犹豫。

“没关系的。”杰拉德并不是会让别人感到为难的人，冲费尔南多眨眨眼睛，“适当地保留一点神秘也很好。”

听起来两个人不像萍水相逢的同行旅客更像是在彼此了解状态中的Alpha和Omega，费尔南多没注意到这一丝旖旎，只是感激于杰拉德的体贴，毕竟“我是皇宫在逃王子”这种话说出去杰拉德信不信是一回事，丢人又是另一回事。

三个小时的旅程转瞬即逝，两人走出站点的时候雨刚好停止，天空还是有点灰蒙蒙的，下午四点钟，离预测日落的时间还有两三个小时，两个人在沙滩上枯坐着等待它的降临。

“今天天气不是很好，”费尔南多抬头看了一眼暗沉的天空，“可能很难看到日落，你明天不是就要离开这里了，看不到怎么办？”

杰拉德坐在他旁边，笑得很温和：“看不到也没关系，本来就不是所有旅程都会有收获的，这次看不到下次可以再来，而且，”

“在火车上遇到你就已经是足够幸运的事了。”

他的语气很平淡，投掷出的话语却像是炮弹，给费尔南多闹了个大红脸，结结巴巴地：“啊……这个，你，我，不是……”

“你愿意给我带路和我一起来，真的很幸运，少走了很多弯路。”

费尔南多更尴尬了，觉得是自己自作多情，正准备开口道歉，看到杰拉德唇边浅浅的笑容才发觉是杰拉德在逗自己。

这人也太坏了。费尔南多转过头不看他，气鼓鼓地在心里把杰拉德的分扣得精光，太过分了，怎么这么坏啊。Omega越想越气，正准备回头骂他，恰逢杰拉德怕他真的生气，探过头去试图观察他的表情，两人鼻尖和鼻尖擦在一起，费尔南多愣了两秒才晓得瞪大了眼睛往后退，像一只受了惊吓的小猫。

这下轮到杰拉德尴尬了，觉得自己好像逗得太过了，“抱歉。”

“没…没事……”费尔南多的那点小生气被这突如其来亲密距离吓得荡然无存，小声咕哝：“我知道你只是在开玩笑啦。”

Omega低垂着头，耳廓上一抹浅浅的粉色，蓬松的金色头发让他看起来像某种毛绒绒的小动物，可怜又可爱。杰拉德抿了抿嘴，解释道：“不是故意要逗你的，遇见你这件事情本身确实也很幸运……”

  
*  
灰白的天空边角处终于沾上一丝耀眼的金色，继而整个视野豁然开朗，太阳悬挂在天空之上，还是一个耀眼炽烈的白点，费尔南多笑了笑，打断他：“看来我们今天能看到日落了。”

金发少年站起来，拍了拍身上沾着的沙粒，翻出包里的拍立得，“离太阳下山还有一会儿，来都来了，要不要拍照留个纪念？”

杰拉德稀里糊涂地接过相机，那边费尔南多已经摆好了姿势，牙齿洁白笑容明亮，一只手在眼睛旁边摆出v字，金色的发丝被风吹得轻轻晃动，杰拉德下意识用镜头去捕捉，取景框里的少年生机勃勃，按下快门就能长存。

“该你了。”

“我？”杰拉德指了指自己，费尔南多转变得太快，他有点跟不上，少年眼里带着点狡黠的笑意，接过他手里的相机伸手轻轻推搡他的肩膀：“去那边站好。”

即使拍完照片杰拉德还是有点懵懵的，费尔南多甩了甩相纸，人影慢慢浮现出来，费尔南多盯了一会儿，给杰拉德看：“拍得还不错。”

拍立得好像总有一种特殊的感觉，连相纸也要更有质感一些，强烈的闪光灯使整张照片呈现出偏蓝的冷色调，将带着湿润气息的海风也一并封存进去，男人的五官在拍立得的特殊滤镜之下变得更加立体，眉眼也更加浓烈，插着口袋微微偏转身体眼神对上镜头，帅得身后的背景黯然失色，费尔南多想了想，突然提议：“我们要不要交换照片？”

“我是说，毕竟以后可能不会再见面……呃，就是，留个纪念，你懂的，如果你介意的话当我……”

“不介意。”杰拉德说，他自然地将自己手里那张费尔南多的照片收进包里，“我觉得很好。”  
  


  
*  
时间在两人有一句没一句的聊天中慢慢过去，太阳慢慢悠悠地从天上滑落下来，浮在海与天的边缘，一轮红得如透明的硕大金橘般的落日在傍晚的海平面上卓然而立，薄薄的轻雾托起了这片浑圆的金红，仿佛天地之间的交界处就只剩了这轮硕大的红日。  


天空像被抹上了一层橘红色的颜料，半个天空都是橘红色的，就像是一条美丽的轻柔的绸带。大团大团的彩霞飘在天上，从深橙到浅橙，再从浅橙到紫，如梦如幻。金灿灿的晚霞倒映在清澈蔚蓝的海面上，摇动着万点金光。暑气跟着阵阵海风徐徐地远离，夕阳也渐渐收敛了光芒，变得温和起来，像一只光焰柔和的大红灯笼，悬在海与天的边缘。兴许是悬得太久的缘故，只见它慢慢地下沉，刚一挨到海面，又平稳地停住了。它似乎借助了大海的支撑，再一次任性地在这张硕大无朋的床面上顽皮地蹦跳。大海失去了原色，像饱饮了玫瑰酒似的，醉醺醺地涨溢出光与彩。

大约十分钟后，太阳落下去了。天边留下了一片片晚霞。晚霞的范围慢慢变小，颜色慢慢变浅。深红色变成了朱红色，朱红色变成了橘红色，橘红色变成了金黄色，然后渐渐变粉红，最后变成了灰色。

天还没有完全黑下去，半透明的暮色包裹海洋与两人的身体，仿佛看了一场短暂的浪漫电影，杰拉德说：“我现在知道为什么这里的日落有名了。”

费尔南多也有些恍惚，上次来这里时他还是小孩，很多东西记不太清楚，如今完整地感受一遍，才知道它的美丽与震撼。

两人一路走到火车站，被告知今日已无返回车次的时候才发觉事情的严重性，杰拉德明天下午的飞机，火车站明天早上七点才有票，费尔南多沉默了一会儿：“我记得这附近有家旅馆。”

话说出口才觉得不对，一个Omega对Alpha无异于是一种暗示，费尔南多急忙挽回，“我不是那个意思……”

杰拉德又笑了，他很包容地说：“我知道。”

Omega这才松了口气，杰拉德好像跟其他Alpha都不太一样，很少表现出较强的攻击性，成熟，稳重且宽容，不用信息素也能很轻易地让人产生依赖感，而费尔南多不知道他对杰拉德这种依赖是好是坏，只是在去旅馆的途中突然开口：“你对王室有了解吗？”

杰拉德不明所以，费尔南多自顾自地继续：“王室这一代的继承人里只有一个Omega，所以大家都把他当做一个珍惜物品来对待，稍有磕碰都是天大的事情，所以Omega一直到十八岁都没有自己一个人出过皇宫，实在是太好奇外面的世界，也厌倦宫里的生活，所以偷偷溜出来了。”

“但是他没有地方可去，这个国家里的所有人都认识他，他是王子，是珍贵的Omega，除此之外他还是什么呢？他又希望自己成为什么呢？他不知道了，于是坐上了去往日落海滩的火车，他小时候和父母一起去过的地方，在那里他只是快乐的小孩，永远不必烦恼。”

“你说遇见我很幸运，其实我遇见你也是。”

晚风穿过两人之间的空隙，杰拉德伸手安抚式地拍了拍费尔南多的后背，有点无奈又有点好笑的：“一般人说这种事都会用第三人称一直说到底的。”

费尔南多瞪大眼：“喂，我是王子诶？你想说的就只有这个？”

杰拉德举起双手做投降状：“王子大人，请原谅我不知道您身份时无意间的冒犯，千万不要砍我的头，我很害怕的。”

费尔南多被他逗笑了：“我是红皇后吗？动不动就砍人的头？”

他抬起头望了一眼天空，毫无预兆地又换了话题：“其实我挺喜欢你的。”

“可是我已经有婚约了。”

“虽然这样说有点很不讲理，但是我能不能拜托你一件事？”少年停下来，一双清澈的焦糖色眼睛在星空下熠熠生辉，他看着杰拉德，表情有些忐忑。

“能不能请你记住我？不是做为王子的我，不是做为Omega的我，只是十八岁的费尔南多。”

“可以吗？”

杰拉德不自觉地摸了摸自己的口袋，那里放着下午拍的费尔南多的照片，“当然可以。”他说。

*  
两人还是坐同一站火车回去的，气氛比来时更加融洽和谐，杰拉德肚子里有趣的事情好像永远也讲不完，费尔南多常常笑，笑完又有点怅然，他们在人流里分别，杰拉德比他高一点，Omega抬头看着他，眼眶的皮肤很薄，一红起来就特别明显，“我们以后应该很难再见面了吧。”

他吸了吸鼻子，扯出一个漂亮又一触即碎的笑容，“你一定要记住我。”

杰拉德没说话，伸手去擦缀在Omega脸颊上的那些钻石一样的眼泪，又帮他整理好被风吹乱的头发，动作轻柔又珍重，整理少年刘海的时候顿了顿，最后拨开费尔南多柔软的额发，在他额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。

“会再见面的。”他说。

一天半的出走旅程并没有给费尔南多的生活带来天翻地覆的变化，他一回到王宫就一边听着母后的抱怨一边被收拾好打包送到邻国王子对面，两人坐在餐桌上相顾无言，最后邻国王子非常大胆地开口破冰：“听说你因为不想跟我见面所以逃出皇宫了？”

费尔南多沉默了，现在的心情就是想死，非常想死。

他开口准备象征性地解释一下，王子又说：“你也不喜欢皇宫生活吧，我懂那种感觉。”

费尔南多开始有点感激他了，这王子看样子是个热心肠的话唠，都不用他接话自己就继续啪啪往下说：“我有个哥哥跟你一样，也不怎么喜欢皇宫生活，天天背个包就去外面旅游了，我觉得还挺快乐的，你要是对我不满意，也可以考虑一下他。”

他边说边掏手机，“也不知道他现在在哪里，能不能联系得到，算了，我给你找个照片吧。”

费尔南多心里的微妙之感在看见照片的时候升到顶峰，他下意识攥紧了掌心，想起那张被他用相框装着摆到床头的拍立得，又是庆幸又是生气。

“喂？”王子见费尔南多没什么特别的反应，又收回了展示到费尔南多的面前的手机，刚好来了个电话，他顺手接起：“哥，真巧，刚我们还说起你呢……什么？把电话给谁？”

王子脸色怪怪地把手机递给费尔南多，“我哥说要找你。”

  
费尔南多接起电话，非常不客气：“这么骗我有意思吗？”

杰拉德好像早就料到了他的反应，有些无奈地：“不是故意要瞒着你，只是想回去查查和你订婚的是谁，我还有没有机会。”

费尔南多听着挺不对味儿：“那要是没有机会呢？”

男人低低地笑起来：“那我就带你私奔。”

费尔南多一时说不出话了，支支吾吾地：“谁，谁要和你私奔啊，我才不呢！”

杰拉德又笑：“虽然这样说有点突然，但我能不能拜托你一件事？”

“什么？”

“能不能拜托你嫁给我？不是对王子说，也不是对Omega说，是对费尔南多在说。”

“我不能断言你是什么或者你想成为什么，但我可以陪你一起寻找答案，在我身边你可以做任何你想做的事情，也可以永远是快乐的小孩。”

“是有点仓促的求婚，但是我实在等不及了——”

“费尔南多，你可以嫁给我吗？”

费尔南多深吸一口气，擦掉挂在睫毛上的泪花，脸红得很漂亮：“……那我考虑考虑。”

亲眼目睹了几分钟之内未婚妻即将变嫂子的王子目瞪口呆，被哥哥使唤干各种杂事还心甘情愿，只因为他想问一句，去哪里能捡这么好哄的一个老婆？

他哥很淡定地回复：去沙滩看日落。

当然，从此日落沙滩上就多了一个守株待兔的傻瓜Alpha这种事就不用再说了，说出来委实有一点丢人。


End file.
